pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 56 - Jaice Transforms, A Fading Chance For Victory
The group flew through the air as they followed Timothy’s and Jaice’s energy signal. Randy was amazed at the power Timothy displayed as they flew above the large pool of melted earth. “The power of this Sage Mode is unlike anything I’ve ever seen.” said Randy “Pika…Pi.” agreed Jeff “Hay Jin…this Sage Mode of Timothy’s…how is it created?” asked Rodney Jin flew over the large pool of molten rock while holding Lucaria in his arm. He looked at the pool and the longer he stared at it more questions began to enter his mind. Just then he snapped out of his daze as he notice Lucaria rubbing his cheek sensing that he was thinking about something. “Hay Jin are you ok?” asked Jamie “Yea I’m fine.” He nodded “So How did Timothy create this Sage Mode?” asked Rodney “Like a said before Sage Mode is created by balancing the spiritual and physical energies within the body along with natural energy absorbed in the body. However Timothy’s Star Sage Mode is unique as it also requires a fourth type of energy to achieve…radiation.” explained Jin “Radiation!” shouted Tanza “Yes…Timothy learned to also absorb radiation while in the training room. He said that there wasn’t enough for him to enter Sage Mode while in the training room, but their was enough to help him get the balancing part right.” explained Jin “But isn’t that dangerous…you could have died.” said Hinta “I know, but it was a chance that he was willing to take. You see he couldn’t achieve Star Sage Mode without a massive amount of radiation…so he waited for this fight to take that chance. What you saw what Timothy achieving his ultimate goal of literally become a star.” smiled Jin “What!” shouted Randy “Pika!” shouted Jeff “No way!” shouted Ash “Chu…Pikachu…Pi!” shouted Pikachu “It’s true right now at this moment Timothy is a living, breathing star.” smiled Jin “Awesome!” yelled Jamie “Let get to where they are before they start fighting again.” urged Alice They all sped up in order to get where Timothy and Jaice now where in order to watch them fight. ………………… Jaice stared at Timothy still pondering how Timothy was able to increase his power so much. He also wonder how was his fist was set ablaze just by swinging through the energy that his body was emitting. He looked at his at his fist and then at his body which was covered in burns and wounds from Timothy’s attack. “I don’t understand…this power increase is strange. Could it have something to do with what he was talking about.” pondered Jaice to himself as he continued to look at Timothy. “Man this guy’s very tough…even with all of those burns and wounds covering his body he seems completely unfazed.” thought Timothy to himself. “Hay Timothy…this power of yours. What is it?’ asked Jaice “Since your curious I’ll tell you. When I meant that I was reaching out to grab a star I was serious.” smiled Timothy “How so?” Jaice asked “Its kind of hard to explain, but basically I have become a living star.” smiled Timothy “Impossible…there‘s no way.” retorted Jaice “The difference between the possible and the impossible lies in a person’s determination. I was determined to master this technique and then achieve it. Even if it cost me my life.” laughed Timothy “What does that mean?” asked Jaice “I told you that a protostar must achieve equilibrium before it can become a star. I had to balance all my energies in order to become a star. If I had failed to do that then me along with the entire region and maybe even the entire planet might have been destroyed.” explained Timothy “Why…why would you create such a dangerous move if it meant that there would be a chance for you to be destroyed?” asked Jaice Jaice looked at Timothy as he closed his eye’s and crossed his arms before taking a deep breath. “It was a gamble that I was willing to take.” shrugged Timothy “And why is that?” asked Jaice Timothy opened his eyes and started to laugh which made Jaice wonder what was so funny. “Because a long time ago I learn that no one finds life worth living…one has to make it worth living. So even if the chance kills me I’ll take that chance without hesitation.” laughed Timothy Jaice looked at Timothy for a few minutes before he closed his eye’s and begin smiling. Though he still didn’t quite understand Timothy he now felt a sort of strange connection to him one that he couldn’t understand. “Alright Jaice…what do you say we get back to our fight?” asked Timothy “Sounds good, but let me ask you another question.” smiled Jaice “What’s that?” Timothy asked “Do you honestly think that you can defeat me?” asked Jaice “Well I wont know until I try.” smiled Timothy “Let me tell you this then…since we’ve been fighting I’ve only used about 25 percent of my power.” smiled Jaice “Your kidding.” retorted Timothy “Nope…this form you see before you is a form that I took to limit my powers. What do you say I show you my second form?” asked Jaice “That sounds good…the stronger my opponent the harder I can push myself. Beside I could sense that you weren‘t using your full power from the start.” smiled Timothy “I see…well prepare yourself.” smiled Jaice All of a sudden Jaice crouched down as the ground began to shake ferociously. Timothy stared at Jaice as his body began to shine white and the sky began to get black clouds. Lightning began to streak across the sky and then it began to strike Jaice as he continued to glow. Timothy continued to looking at Jaice until he sudden noticed the he began to change. He began to grow much larger and out his back two large wings sprouted flaring out. Timothy braced himself as the wind suddenly began to blow harder pushing him back inch by inch. He then noticed Jaice curl up into a ball and then their was a powerful flash of light followed by an explosion. Timothy uncovered his eye’s when the light dimmed and looked around seeing that thing had returned to normal. “I’m suddenly getting a weird vibe.” smiled Timothy He looked around and was suddenly shocked when he saw Jaice who had transformed. Jaice was now a few feet taller than Timothy and he had long dark gray hair that reached down to the center of his back. He had two black horns that were pointing toward the sky with red at the tip, pointy ear’s and yellow eye. He wore a strange outfit were he had black and gray shoulder pads with red lining which was connected to a skull like necklace that rested on his bare chest. He had two bronze like figure on each of his side connected to something on his back which was connected to another bronze like figure which wrapped itself around his waist. Over his dark green pants was a cover with strange marking on it and he wore a pair of bronze and black boots with flame like designs on them. “So what do you think?” Jaice asked “Awesome.” smiled Timothy Timothy watched as Jaice swung his tail around as he looked surprised at Timothy’s reaction. “Alright what ‘s say we get started?” Jaice proposed “Sounds good to me.” nodded Timothy as he got into his fighting stance. Timothy stared at Jaice for a few minutes when all of a sudden Jaice vanished surprising him. Timothy looked around trying to find him, but he couldn’t find a trace of him or his energy. “Damn it here we go again. His speed has increased to the point now where I can’t even sense him.” Timothy cursed Jaice suddenly appeared behind Timothy and him him in the bacck sending him flying toward the ground. Just as he was about to hit he bounced back up and and looked around, but Jaice had vanished again. Timothy turned around just as Jaice appeared behind him and swung a punch at him. Jaice easily dodged the attack and hit Timothy in the stomach before delivering a barrage of punch’s to Timothy. He then hit Timothy and sent him sliding backwards, but he managed to stop himself from flying to far. Timothy pulled his fist beside his side and then threw them forward firing a volley of crimson colored spheres. Jaice flew around easily dodging the barrage of blast as they hit the ground below. Each one exploded creating a large dome of crimson energy leaving a large black hole in its wake. Timothy continued fire at Jaice and even though each shot was head on Jaice either vanished or dodged the attack causing it to miss. Jaice then straight into the line of fire toward Timothy while dodging each of the attacks. Jaice head butted Timothy causing him to fly upward a bit, before he was able to catch his balance. “Damn he’s to fast.” said Timothy With his right hand Timothy wiped some blood that off his chin that was running from his mouth. Timothy turned around fired a large beam of crimson energy at Jaice, but when the attack hit him he wasn’t fazed in the least. He quickly sped toward Timothy close lining him on his way down which caused him to spin backward. Jaice then rammed him from the side causing him to spin, before close lining him again. Jaice hit him several time before heading down toward Timothy from above and grabbing him by his throat with his tail. When they got close to the ground Jaice stopped and released Timothy slamming him into the ground hard. Jaice looked at where Timothy hit and once the dust cloud hit he saw that Timothy had created a hole. “Let’s see how he’ll come out of that one.” thought Jaice to himself. Jaice floated over that hole and stared at it for several minutes when all of a sudden crimson beams of energy began to shoot out of the ground. He looked around as more crimson beams continued to erupt from the ground and when he looked down he one shot out of the ground toward him. Jaice jumped backward barely avoiding the beam as it shot past him. He moved farther back from the beam as the heat emanating from the beam was intensely hot. “What in the hell…that was hot!” Jaice shouted Jaice looked back down at the ground underneath him and saw that the earth along with the pillars of rocks started to melt. All of a sudden a huge beam of crimson energy shot out of the hole and into the sky from where Timothy landed. Jaice stared into the towering pillar of crimson energy and saw Timothy float up out of the ground within it. Jaice looked at Timothy and saw that his body was covered in wounds from his attack, but now his skin had turned red. “Now what?” wondered Jaice as he stared at Timothy. All of a sudden the crimson energy around Timothy erupted engulfing the entire around. Jaice quickly dashed away from the growing dome of crimson energy and was able to out run it, but when he turned around Timothy was speeding toward him. Jaice dashed higher into the air to dodged him, but just as Timothy zoomed pass him he grabbed a hold of his tail. Jaice yelled out in pain as Timothy’s grip seared the flesh on his tailed before getting pulled along behind him. Timothy quickly stopped and tossed Jaice out in front of him, but he was quickly able to stop himself. Jaice grabbed his tail and looked at seeing that the outer flesh had literally been burned off leaving some of the flesh under it exposed. He then noticed a crimson beam of energy headed toward him out the corner of his eye. He dashed high in to the sky and fired a large beam of cobalt energy at Timothy who retaliated with a large beam of crimson energy. The two beams collided creating a large swirling sphere of cobalt and crimson colored energy before erupting in to a huge explosion. Jaice looked as Timothy as he floated out of the large cloud of smoke created from the explosion with the crimson energy still surrounding him . “Maybe…he wasn’t lying. Maybe he really did somehow transform himself into a star.” thought Jaice to himself. He looked closer at Timothy and then he noticed that he was breathing heavy and really fast. “He seems tired…maybe that technique of his is starting to take it’s toll.” thought Jaice “I can’t keep this up…using Sage Mode at this level is burning me up. I don’t have much longer before I have to stop the technique. If I‘m going to end this I have to do it now.” panted Timothy to himself. Jaice stared at Timothy as he floated in front of him when all of a sudden the crimson energy flared up around him. Jaice quickly backed away from Timothy as he could feel the intensity of the heat emanating from his energy. “I have to stay away from him…if he is able to grab a hole of me I’ll be burned to a crisp.” said Jaice to himself. He stared at Timothy and then he notice that crimson energy surround him had a emerald green tint to it. Just then Timothy dashed toward Jaice, but Jaice quickly dashed away trying to keep his distance from him. Timothy fired a barrage of crimson sphere at Jaice, but Jaice quickly dodged them. He then vanished, before reappearing above Timothy and hit him with a powerful punch which sent him flying to the ground. Timothy landed on his hands and knee’s causing the ground beneath him to crack and crumble, before looking back up at Jaice. Jaice raised both his hands above his head as his body began to surge with cobalt energy. He then threw his hands down toward Timothy and fired an enormous beam of cobalt colored energy. Timothy raised up his right fist as it began to surge with emerald green colored electrical energy and then burst into flames. He threw his hand forward and released an enormous beam of crimson energy. When the two attacks collided Timothy’s beam completely overpowered Jaice’s attack during the struggle before hitting him. To Be Continued…… Category:Season 3 Content